House sitters
by Ecchi Girl
Summary: A repost for my sister Ze Great Camicazi


**I decided to re-write this for my sister, Ze Great Camicazi.**

The sun hid behind the clouds in its typical fashion for Berk. Anju and Toothless had left for a three day trip leaving Hiccup and me to "house-sit" as she called it with a wink. Damn it Anju! She was inviting, Hiccup and me to use her house to release our "frustrations." We had already made love once but ever since, a sexual tension had existed between us.

We both wanted to do it again, we just had two problems: one no free time, two nowhere was anywhere near private enough but Anju had taken care of both problems. As house-sitters we were supposed to stay in the house at night.

"Hey, Astrid," Hiccup said, tossing his bag on the floor.

"Hi, Hiccup," I replied, blushing lightly.

"So, um, I-I'll start a fire," he said, moving over to the fire pit.

"I guess I'll start cooking supper," I said, my voice cracking as much as his. I prepared a stew to bail. About the time I shifted it onto the fire Hiccup's had pulled back from placing a log on a fire. Our fingers brushed and we shared a two second look before he pulled me into his embrace.

His lips smashed into mine with a hunger I had never seen before. He started making his way down my neck as I clutched his hair with a need I didn't know I possessed. He reached behind me and undid my armored skirt. It fell to the floor with a clank. I jumped up wrapping my legs around Hiccup's waist. He clutched my ass holding me up with one good leg and sheer luck. He made his way to Anju's stuffed couch. I pulled his vest off grinding roughly, hungrily against him. He moaned, his hands snaking under my skirt, over my leggings and dancing up and down my leg.

A moan escaped my lips. I felt the pleasured shiver run through him then he rolled over. I now was looking up into his stunning green eyes. A smile played on his lips. My hands ghosted over his chest. The cloth of his shirt was slowly inched up to reveal strong muscles.

Hiccup may not look like much, but all that training and working in the forge had given him a decent amount of muscle.

I pulled his shirt over his head before getting work on my own. His gentle hands helped me. We get it off and Hiccup's lips latched onto my breast sucking, nipping, licking, playing with me both his mouth and his hands.

"Sweet Freyja!" I gasped, writhing my legs out from under him and wrapping them around his waist. I pulled that promising bulge close to m damp core and moving rhythmically against it. Hiccups arms shook as he tried to hold himself up and his moans become deeper and throatier. My gasps rose in pitch. He suddenly stopped us…only to run his hands down my gasping abdomen and under my skirt, leggings, and even my underclothes.

"Anxious aren't we?" I managed.

"I'm always anxious when it comes to you, Astrid," he said, gently sliding the cloth over my hips. He ran his hands slowly down my body, pushing the cloth off. I gasped at the cool air and the soft furs touching my skin. He pulled my shirt off and I unwove my hair. I arched into his touch along my waist.

"Ya know," I said running my hands down his clothed ass, "One of us seems to have too many clothes on. And as I am naked…" I purred pulling him down on top of me. He gave a nervous chuckle and pulled me closer. I slipped my hands into his pants slowly pulling them off of him, revealing his engorged member. I smiled up at him before leaning up and kissing the swollen manhood of my lover. I heard him moan lightly before I plunged my mouth down onto him. Hiccup gasped and arched up into my mouth. I smiled as best I could and started to bob my head up and down. I wrapped my tongue around his member drawing out a long low moan with it.

"Oh gods, Astrid, whatever you are doing, don't stop." I smirked up at him and drew out another moaning lick. Hiccup rolled his eyes back and a deep blissful moan escaped his throat. I started to palm his balls, rolling them gently in my hand while my other hand ran up and down his thigh. His fists bunched in my hair pulling lightly, trying to be gentle even though his entire body was wracked with sexual tension.

I pulled away, "Give it to me I'm a big girl now. Make me scream your name. Give it to me, fierce and hard." As soon as I said that, Hiccup boldly rolled over and pinned me, kissing me with hungry forceful vengeance. I let out a moan pulling his body down on top of me. His hands ran down my body. He inched down and pulled my thighs wide. He dipped low and licked my clit. He raised his head a little with a grin on his face.

"I'm gonna eat you like a dragon eats fish," my nerves tensed in delight as he delved his, tongue int my creamed folds. I gasped and bucked into his warm mouth. His hands lighted on my hips holding them down as he nipped the skin around my opening and nuzzled my nib with his nose I bucked a couple of times to the point Hiccup couldn't hold me but he mostly held me down. I fisted my hands in his deep chestnut hair and wrapping my legs around his head.

"Hi-Hiccup! Oh gods Hiccup! I'm there! Oh sweet Freyja! I'm coming!" I gasped, now wordless as my orgasm ripped through me. I was tensed up and my eyes rolled back and fireworks erupted behind my eyes. I collapsed breathing hard. He moved up again smiling. He captured my lips allowing me to taste my juices that he found so sweet. I felt Hiccup place himself at my entrance, his gentle emerald eyes lingered on mine. I nodded and he rammed deep into me.

My mouth opened in a blissful wordless gasp. He knew my look of happiness so he didn't hesitate to start thrashing in and out with a fierce demanding thrusts. Our moans echoed through Anju's house. With every thrust he got more fervent.

"Astrid, oh gods! Astrid! I'm so close!"

"Ohh Hiccup!" I drew out. It was all I could manage before we came we screamed each other's manes then collapsed in each other's arms. Hiccup smiled down at me.

"I love you, Astrid," he whispered huskily in my ear, pulling the fur blankets covering the couch around us.

"I love you too, Hiccup," I said, resting my hands on his chest. He wrapped his arms around me, his stump pressed into my thigh. We fell asleep in each other's arms. Happy and very thankful to Anju.

**So my sister sucks at writing smut. But I thought I would write it again for her. Oh well. **


End file.
